


You're facing down a dark hall, I'll grab my light and go with you

by Drhair76



Series: the night is dark but the moon is bright [13]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Allison Hargreeves is a good sister, Angst and Feels, Ben Hargreeves is the best, Character Bashing, Dysfunctional Family, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Good Brother Diego Hargreeves, Good Brother Klaus Hargreeves, Luther Hargreeves needs to get himself together, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Protective Klaus Hargreeves, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug, even though she cant talk, just sayin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-18 16:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18253217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drhair76/pseuds/Drhair76
Summary: "What do you mean?" Diego fumed. "Innocent until proven guilty Luther, that's how the world works.""This isn't a court of law and it's non negotiable."or, the one where Klaus pushes a little harder, keeps his sister safe and makes Ben proud all at the same time.





	You're facing down a dark hall, I'll grab my light and go with you

Klaus watched their sister with horrified eyes as she banged on the glass of her cage. 

"What the fuck?" Diego asked, cutting a glare at Luther. "You locked up our sister cause you think she had powers?" 

"No. I did it because I  _know_  she had powers." Luther stated. "Pogo told me." 

"Did it." Klaus repeated. He raised an eyebrow at Number one. "You can't even say it, can you?" 

Luther opened his mouth to protest but Klaus cut him off. "No, you know what? This is ridiculous. This is Vanya! Our sister! The one who would cry when we'd step on ants as a kid! She's not a killer." 

"Yeah, I'm with Klaus on this one." Diego said distrustfully. "She would never kill someone on purpose. It had to be in self defense. Five told us that he was the start of the apocalypse, maybe he told her that."

"Sure, but if her power is out of control, then leaving her in there is the safest bet for us. And besides, Five was plotting to go around and kill innocent people anyway, how can we trust him?" Luther argued. 

"How can we-Five's our brother!" Diego exclaimed incredulously. 

"What are you talking about?" Klaus asked incredulously. "If Vanya's power is out of control, the best thing to do is to help her control it."

Klaus stepped forward, turning haunted eyes on his sister. She was still banging on the glass, her eyes wide with fear and desperation. "It must be absolutely terrifying to find out that you have a power, especially if you've been told all your life that you didn't." 

Klaus moved to open Vanya's tomb but Luther stepped in front of him. "No. I'm not going to let her hurt anyone else."  Klaus stepped back and watched Vanya's cries continue.

She pounded against the glass and even though Klaus couldn't hear her, he could tell she was screaming for someone, anyone to open up the door. Her voice was probably going hoarse and Klaus knew exactly what that felt like. 

Klaus wondered what would happen if Luther knew about mausoleum. Would he allow it? Would he justify it? Would he be the one putting him in there? Would he say that it's for Klaus' own good, so he could learn to master his fears?

"Dude. Klaus is right." Diego said stepping forward. "You can't just lock her up. She's scared. And you don't even know what happened with Allison and that Harold guy." 

Luther shook his head. "I don't need to know." 

"What do you mean?" Diego fumed. "Innocent until proven guilty Luther, that's how the world works." 

"This isn't a court of law and it's non negotiable." 

"Who the hell do you think you are? Dad?" Diego asked and Luther stepped towards him. "I don't know if you remember, but he turned you into a half ape man and sent you to the moon!"

"He saved my life!" 

"Yeah," Diego scoffed. "But he also put you in that position in the first place. This is coming from the same guy you made me throw knives at our mother! He's a shitty person and always will be." 

Luther growled and Klaus took the time to inch around him and curl his hands around the lever. "Ben," Klaus hissed, "help me." 

Ben, who was watching the growing fight with worry immediately stepped over and wrapped his hands around the cool metal.

They pulled and it opened, the sound jolting Luther and Diego out of their argument. 

Luther moved to shut the door but it was too late, Vanya squeezed out and into Klaus's open arms. She was shaking and sobbing and it reminded Klaus so much of himself that he didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around her. 

"It's okay, I've got you." 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, i'm-" 

"Shh shh, it's okay. You're alright. You're safe now." Klaus said carding a hand through her hair. 

"You see?" Diego said. He guestered a hand towards the two shaking siblings. He sounded defeated instead of angry now. "This is what Reginald Hargreeves did to us. Are you gonna keep doing the same or are you gonna be better?"

Luther turned to them and frowned helplessly. Vanya's face was buried in Klaus' neck. Klaus had his body angled so he was protecting Vanya and Luther flinched when he realized that Klaus was protecting her from  _him_. 

"But-but...but she's dangerous." He argued weakly.  "Maybe. But so were you when you didnt know how to control your powers." Diego said calmly. "Remember when you kept forgetting how strong you were?" 

Luther went silent and the sound of Vanya's sobs echoed through the room. 

"We're  _all_  dangerous Luther." Klaus whispered as he tried to sooth Vanya. "That doesn't mean we deserve to be locked up." 

There were footsteps and suddenly Allison was in the doorway. Luther moved to stop her, but she brushed him off and zeroed in on Vanya. 

Vanya peeled away from Klaus to take a step towards Allison before she shuffled back. Allison looked pained as she tried to reach out to her sister. 

"I'm sorry," She mumbled, tears still falling down her face. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry." 

Allison quickly curled a hand around Vanya's wrist and pulled her in. She couldn't speak, but Allison's tight hold around Vanya told her all she needed to know. 

"You should go." Klaus said softly to Allison. "Take Vanya and get out of here." 

Allison nodded and they both made their way upstairs.

"You don't know what you're doing." Luther snapped, turning to Klaus aggressively. Diego stepped in front of Klaus, shielding him from view. Diego opened him mouth to retort, probably something that would only spur more fighting when Klaus placed a hand on his shoulder. Diego faltered and Klaus spoke quietly.

"Do you know what you are doing?" He asked and Luther frowned. "Do you know what the impact of locking someone in a dark box is? Do you know what that does to a person?" 

"Do you?" Luther challenged and Klaus laughed bitterly. 

"I know it first hand." He smiled, but there was a edge to it. Diego and Luther looked at him, horror and shock dawning in their eyes. 

"Klaus-" 

"If you want to be like dad, go ahead. None of us will stop you." He continued coldly. "But I won't let someone lock Vanya up ever again. And if you cared at all, neither would you." 

Klaus stalked out, leaving a well chastised Luther and a horrifed Diego behind him. 

Ben followed quickly after Klaus. "Are you okay?" 

Klaus, with his teeth still clenched in anger, waved him off. "I'll feel much better when I see Vanya and make sure she's okay."

"Hey," Ben said, putting a hand on Klaus' arm to stop him.

"Whoa, still not used to that." Klaus chuckled.

"I'm proud of you." Ben said sincerely. "You're sober, standing up to Luther and helping Vanya. That's good."

"Thanks." Klaus sighed.

"Yeah, see? Getting sober  _does_  help things." Ben said with a smug smirk.

Klaus rolled his eyes and started walking away.  "And now I'm done listening to you."

**Author's Note:**

> can we all just take a moment to appreciate the fact that I left a note on this fic saying: aniya you dumb bitch, where are your brain cells? post the fic. 
> 
> I mean it doesn't get much better than that.


End file.
